Garden of Coffee
by smolangrychild
Summary: Eli decides to go on a walk and finds a small little coffee shop. [one-shot] [not shipping] [au] [i'm sorry for this]


[ For simplicity, this takes place in the United States, for I have zero idea how colleges work in Japan ]

Eli stepped outside her apartment complex and took in a deep breath. It was freezing outside and the wind threating to blow her away. She walked down the street looking for something, even if she was unsure what she was looking for exactly. The snow was falling slowly and steadily and the scarf bundled around her neck just didn't seem to work correctly. She shivered a bit and threw her hands into the pockets of her pants and waddled towards the most inviting looking building around. She somehow managed to find herself in a cozy little coffee shop titled "Garden of Glass", lined with small tables with matching small chairs. She walked up to the counter while examining the menu thoroughly.

"Hello, this there anything you have in mind?" the raven-haired employee asked.

"Ah, yes… I'll take a medium hot chocolate," Eli responded with a slight smile. The barista gave her a somewhat forced smile and stepped away for a moment, soon returning with the hot drink in her hands.

"That'll be $2.50," she says and Eli searches her pockets for money. She eventually finds what she was looking for and hands it over with a quiet "thank you". She walks away and on a table manages to bump into another person who was waiting in line behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Eli says quickly.

"It's alright, no harm done, right?" The woman replies. Eli takes the chance to get a better look at her. She looks young, probably about her age. She has long dark purple hair tied back into low ponytails and sharp aqua eyes. Eli straightens her back and responses with a quick "yes, thank you," and walks over to the table she had been eyeing. She sits down and sips the cup slowly. She steals a glance at the other woman in line and then pull her eyes quickly back to cup. _It's… all gone…_ she thinks. She didn't notice she drank it all so quickly. Eli than stands and stretches quickly and walks out the door. She turns around and notices the dark-purple haired woman was no longer there either. _Am I… Disappointed?_

The next day she finds herself at the coffee shop again around the same time. When she enters she allows the warm air to wrap around her like a blanket and stands in line again. She looks around and purple hair was nowhere to be found. Eli sighs under her breath and looks up at the menu to order her drink. After getting another chocolate milk, she sits at the same table as the day before, and leaves after finishing her drink. She walks out the store and down the street back to her apartment. After entering she goes into small room with the bed inside and pulls out her phone. As expected, no messages appeared.

"I need to get some things done," she whispers to herself and walks out of the room.

After a hectic week, another freezing Saturday comes and like the previous Saturday, Eli has nothing to do. She's tempted to visit the coffee sho- _No! Why am I so attracted to that silly building anyway?_ She scolds herself. After standing around for the next few minutes, fighting herself, she eventually opens the door and walks outside the apartment.

She spends the next 20 minutes walking around town and somehow finds herself near the coffee shop. She sighs to herself and walks inside. She stands in line and finds her way to the front of line. A very chirpy looking employee takes her order after receiving her drink, Eli walks to the same table and takes a seat. Facing down into her drink she notices a shadow looming above her.

"Hey," someone says and Eli looks up. The woman has long dark-purple twin ponytails and sharp aqua eyes.

"Hello," Eli responses.

"You were here last week, right?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Yes," Eli says quickly.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" She inquired, with Eli immediately responding with "Yes, of course!" with a bit too much excitement. The woman giggled to herself and a small blush creeped on Eli's pale face.

"I'm Nozomi," Nozomi says as she takes a seat, "what's your name?"

"My name is Eli Ayase," she states calmly.

Nozomi giggles a bit again and says "you're fairly formal."

"I suppose I am," Eli responses.

"So, what led you here today?" Nozomi asked, "I typically come here every Saturday but I've never seen you here before."

"I didn't really have anything to do," Eli confesses, "but why do you come here every Saturday?"

Nozomi looks towards the counter "the girl working there is a friend of mine. She likes it when I come visit her but she would never admit it," she smiles. The raven-haired girl shot Nozomi a glare and Nozomi gave her a smile and a wink. Eli giggled at their antics.

"Do you go to school around here?" Nozomi inquired.

Eli gave her a sound of agreement while she sipped her drink. "Yes, I go to Otonokizaka University," Eli states. Nozomi smiles once again.

"I also am attending there," she says and looks towards the counter again, "and so is Nico."

"Thinking about it now… I feel like I've seen you there before. This is the work of fate," Nozomi says and her smile widens.

"Really? I don't really talk to people there," Eli says with a shocked expression.

"Well, if you want to meet up again we could do that," Nozomi smiles.

"That sounds good," Eli returns a soft smile. Nozomi grins in satisfaction.

"Give me your phone," Nozomi whines and Eli hands over her phone with a confused look. Nozomi rapidly types into the phone and hands it back to Eli.

"Here, I entered my phone number and name so you could call me next time your free," Nozomi smiles again. Eli takes the phone and the smile from earlier still lingered on her face.

"I will," she says. The two leave the table with parting words and Eli smiles to herself as she heads towards her home. _Maybe that's why I needed to return there…_

[ first fanfic/one-shot/thing ever. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you liked … little to no editing ]


End file.
